Triangle Love
by Raven Kitsune
Summary: There are many love triangles out there. But what do you do when one of the points is Death itself?Jade is dead.Soon Death will claim her. So what if Kurama's in love with her, and shes on a misson with the Reikai team to kill a demented geen fire demon?
1. Chapter 1

Raven: HI! HI! Sorry, but I didn't like where this Story was going, so I changed the name and the plot. But who cares? No one gave me a review! *Cries in corner* Kurmara: Now looks what you've done, you should apologize! Raven: That okay, just reviews this one. Heidi: Will you get the damn story started? Raven: No. Hiei: Yes! RAVEN: NO! Hiei: WHY??? Raven: Because you haven't done the disclaimer. Hiei: You do it. Kumara: rock paper scissors see who wins. Raven/Hiei: Rock paper scissors! Raven: I win! Rock beats scissors! Hiei: You went a millisecond after me...... Raven: Just do the disclaimer! Hiei: Like Hell she owns YuYu Hakusho and McDonalds Or any of that other crap. Only her characters! Its A good thing too... Raven: Hey! Be nice or no girlfriend! Hiei: I don't care. Raven: Then no sweet-snow! Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kurmara: Triangle Love Chapter 1 Raven: Oh yah, and about the spelling, Don't hurt me, my computers a baka and wont let me use spell check! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Flashback* "Kurmara?" "Hmm?" "You promise you'll come back?" "Promise." *End flashback*  
  
"Yeah, where are you now?" I whispered.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH WHERE THE HELL IS YOU?"  
  
'Hiding from you dad,' I thought.  
  
To my self; I was wondering why I had chosen to hide in my closet. He could find me here easy. Oh well, bought me a few more minutes of life.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed after he opened my closet door and seeing me sitting there, trying not to look at him, knowing if I did he would think I was trying to better him, then beat ever more. "GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF THERE!" He screamed while grabbing my arm and pulling me out then cuffed me hard in the head, pushing me to the ground. I couldn't think or say anything but plead for my life. I thought I was going to fall through the floor, but when I didn't I curled into a ball, trying franticly to protect myself from his uncontrolled rage. His voice no longer seemed like words, just loud angry rage let out on me, his stupid bitch angel.  
  
"Kurama! Help me!" I see Youko Kurama, but he's standing with his back to me, not listening to my pleas for help. Then my father walks in... and pulls me too the floor while beating the crap out of me. The whole time, Kumara just stands there. "Kurama!" I screamed out with all that was left of my energy, then fainted on the floor, Kurama still taking no notice of me.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked my self, waking up, still on the floor in my room. 'It was just a dream, I guess.' I looked over at my clock, which was flashing 10AM.  
  
It's time to wake up. I hit the snooze button and slowly got to my feet. My father should have left for his business trip by now...  
  
Hungry, I made a peanut butter sandwich, and sat on the sofa to watch my favorite shows. After an hour, they started playing reruns of shows. 'Why does he always do this?' I wondered. 'I never did any thing to make him hate me like this, did I?' HE has beat me for as long as I can remember. He had allayed hated me. He said I killed mom. He never actually said how she died, though. Every time I Asked, he'd beat the crap out of me. I hate him.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." I mumbled to myself, and did so. Somehow, I wound up by my favorite tree in the park. Sighing, I leaned up against it. I closed my eyes, and listened to the peaceful silence around me... until, of course, some lady not far of screamed. "HUH?" I said, jumping out of my tree, to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi, shooting off his spirit gun, at some ogre-demon-type-thing, in broad daylight. "Baka kozo." I muttered, he was a really an idiot sometimes. "Yusuke what the hell yah doin?" I screamed at him. "Sorry miss, see were..." I tried to get her to shut up. "We were shooting a movie, see..." Yusuke said, then continued on to describe the movie and what it was about. Amazingly enough, she believed him and left us there with some type of ogre-demon-thing. "What is that?" "I dunno, Koenma-sama told me to capture it." "I can't believe that lady believed you." "Yep." "Extraordinary liar." "That's me." "Stop gloating." I told him. "I should be getting home; I've never wanted to be an actress any ways." Yusuke started laughing at me. "What kind of girl don't want to act?" "A demon-type girl, baka kozo!" I answered him, holding back a laugh, as I started my short walk home. "HEY! Jade!" Yusuke yelled after me, "Call Koenma! He's been trying you all night!"  
  
'Well I was half dead,' I thought, remembering the nights events. "Okay," I answered him, and pulled out a silvery-black communicator, that very much resembled a pocket mirror. "Koenma," I spoke into it. "Jade! There you are! We've run into a bit of trouble here." The little toddler looking prince-ruler of Spirit World, (who was speaking with a pacifier in his mouth, it never did leave his mouth, I wonder if it's attached?) babbled on about this new dimension they've found. "And?" I asked him as I rounded the corner, my home in view. "And, I want you and Kurama to explore it." He looked serious for once, almost older, (what am I thinking he's a freaking toddler!) "JADE!" He screamed. "huh? oh sure whatever." I answered.  
  
"Good he'll be bye your house in thirty minutes, be ready." 'Wait... today?!?!' "Hey Koen- " I stopped, little twerp hung up on me! "Fine." I whispered and headed up to my room.  
  
~nobodies pov (ta DA!)~  
  
Kurama showed up a little early, but Jade was ready to go. She and Kurama never talked much; the two didn't seem to have much in common. "Morning Jade- well actually it's afternoon." He said cheerfully. "Hi." she answered; her thoughts were on the mission. "So, know anything about this mission, quest......" She thought a minute "...thing?" "Nothing really, just that we're exploring some new dimension," he answered.  
  
"It's more that that Kurama!" Koenma showed up on a TV screen on one of the windows in the store's the were passing by (they both jumped in surprise). "The portals closed off, so I'll give you your mission here." He started. "We found out some new information. The world is unlike anything I've seen before. There are humans, and different types of talking creatures. The all live in peace together too, but, it has come to my attention that they have known of us for along time, and are planning to destroy our three worlds. "  
  
Kurama and Jade stole a glance, that said "Great, save the world!"  
  
Turning the attention to the TV again, Koenma continued "The others will meet us there, as well as our new member. You'll meet here later, but you'll have to find a place called 'Chaos plane'. There you will contact us, and we'll send our group in, DO NOT go in by yourselves!  
"At the moment they're on a mission, teaching the new girl the ropes. The portal will be at the old rundown truck stop, across the street from here, in about an hour, so go and get lunch. Have fun!" He disappeared before they could ask him any thing.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked her. The two had packed provisions, but real food wouldn't be bad, so the decided on McDonalds. Hung out, ate stuff, yada yada... Then headed off into the new world, having no clue what they'd find.  
  
~end chapter one~  
  
duh Duh DUH!!!  
  
I, Indygo edited this chapter (for spelling, grammar, etc.) and is responsible for anything remotely funny!! Hahaha!!!!  
  
~Raven looks on grumpily~  
  
But I wrote everything else. So MEH. R&R! 


	2. Spy Time!

Raven: Yet another chapter of Triangle Love, sorry about the changes I made, but i never get past first chapters for some reason, I always get another idea! oh well I promise to finish this one.  
  
Kurama: Who's saying the disclaimer this time?  
  
Raven: I don't know, but IF STUPID PEOPLE WOULD REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Calm down  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP!  
  
Raven: NO!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Raven: Well lets play spin the bottle!  
  
Kurama: Um.....  
  
Raven: To see who's doing the disclaimer!  
  
Kurama: Darn.....  
  
Raven: Huh?????  
  
Kurama: Nothin!  
  
Hiei: Just do it.  
  
*bottle appears and spins landing on...*  
  
Hiei: Damn. This things rigged!  
  
Raven: I know!  
  
Hiei: Fine. Raven Kitsune doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither does Indygo, who is the editor of this story. She owns Kabache but gave Raven permission to use her, and will be publishing her Kabache story sometime in 2004. HAPPY NOW!??!!!??  
  
Raven: No, I still want sugary snow (ravens name for ice cream) and I'm...  
  
Hiei: SUGARY SNOW WHERE??????  
  
Raven: I was going to say 'and I'm all out.'  
  
Hiei: FU I'm going to the ice cream parlor!  
  
Raven: NO your not, you have to make an appearance in this story!  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kurama: Don't worry I'll watch him.  
  
Raven: ALL RIGHT ON TO THE STORY!!! *****************************Triangle Love Chapter 2: Spy Time!****************************** ~Kurama's P.O.V. (ha ha ha! I like doing this!)~  
  
"Kurama, where are we?" Jade asked.  
  
"Um... well, I guess we're in the new world." I said, eyeing her.  
  
For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about her. 'She's pretty, but I hardly know her.' I thought. 'She has long black hair pulled back in a low pony tail like mine, only hers is straight.' I thought, taking her looks in slowly, 'She's thin, but not to thin, like some girls who look so frail. She has something about her that makes her strong. She isn't big, or even looks like she could do something to hurt anyone. I know better, she is deadly. Her demon abilities were not a thing to forget about, she could probably beat me.' I contemplated.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Jade asked. 'Why is he staring at me like that? It's kinda creepy.'  
  
"Huh? Nothing." I said quickly, and found something interesting on my shoe to stare at. 'Smart one, why don't you just say, "I like you!" to her?' I thought, but I turned my view to our surroundings. It was...  
  
"Well, isn't it beautiful here?" Jade said, sarcastically. Everything looked dead; the trees, the grass, the. everything.  
  
"Look, there's a cliff, maybe we can find a road or something from there." Jade said, and took off to the top, so I followed. It overlooked a large forest, a large dead forest. It gave me the chills just looking at it. I wanted out, I already didn't like it here. I turned around and looked the other way. 'There has to be something here.... living' I thought.  
  
"I hope this isn't all that's here." Jade whispered under her breath. The silence here was killing me, but we had to find something quick, before I went insane.  
  
"I saw a path not to far from here. Maybe it will take us somewhere... alive." We set off to the trail, which showed one sign of life: a faint trail of someone's footprints. Jade didn't seem to realize this, so I kept quiet, as it didn't seem important. We walked for a while in silence; the road seemed to go on forever, this way. All I saw was a mountain getting closer. 'Maybe someone's there that can point us to a hotel, I don't want to have to camp out.' I thought.  
  
"Look," Jade said squatting down to look at something I couldn't see, "It's a plant. We must be getting closer to a town or something." Hopefully she's right. We continued walking for a while, then I stopped. The footprints were gone.... 'That's strange, they just disappeared.'  
  
"Somthin' wrong?" Jade asked, turned around.  
  
"No. well. it's just I think someone's following us." I answered slowly, a little unsure of myself.  
  
"Let's go up to that mountain thing and figure out what to do from there, so we can be sure." Jade suggested.  
  
"Okay." I answered, we started up again like nothing had happened, 'But, whose footprints were those? And where'd they go? Who's following us?' Questions ran through my mind. I don't recognize the spirit energy, 'So I know it's not the boys...' (a/n: Yusuke, Kuwabara & Hiei)  
  
We reached the mountain. 'Something's strange here, there's some force at work here, what it is I don't know, but....'  
  
"Are they still following us?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Know who it is?"  
  
"I don't, but Urameshi and the others are with him."  
  
"Finally!!! You figured it out!" Yusuke Urameshi said from behind us. We turned around to see it was him, Hiei, and Kuwabara, someone we didn't know, and a medium sized dog with black, curly fur, probably half cocker, half Jordan setter.  
  
"Hn. Growing senseless, kitsune?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Who's with you?" I asked ignoring Hiei. A girl stepped out from behind the group. She would have been just a normal goth chick with her milky skin, jet black dress and traveler's boots, except two pointy dog-like ears stuck out from under her short midnight hair. 'I know her from some where...' I couldn't remember where, though.  
  
"I'm Kabache." She introduced herself. Her voice was cool, quiet, and had a small amount of wickedness that made me wary of her, like she was going to tie my shoes together when I wasn't looking, or something.  
  
"She's a demon, our newest member." Yusuke said. She didn't seem like a normal demon from the Makai.  
  
"I'm not your member!" Kabache groaned, rolling her eyes. "I ain't Koenma's pushover, all right? I work for no one but myself." Then, for no apparent reason, she disappeared into the forest. She didn't use any magic or a power to do it, just stepped back into the trees, and was gone. The dog looked around, and went off in pursuit, disappearing as well.  
  
"She's a free lance spy," Yusuke explained, obviously not confused (unlike Jade and me). "Like a mercenary, only with intelligence work. Koenma hired her to help us find information on this guy. She's the one that tipped Koenma off about. watsisname. Kitsoto Jaran!" he remembered. "Jaran is a green fire demon, supposedly the last one living anywhere. See, apparently this realm used to be connected, and active with, our three worlds. When King Enma was little -which is saying something- they cut all lines between us and them, so Koenma hardly knew this place was here."  
  
Yusuke looked off into the vague direction where the strange demon girl and her dog had gone off. "Anyways Kabache's apparently the best spy there is. Hire her, and you'll get more information then you ever wanted to know about your enemies and more. She doesn't actually fight, though. Koenma said to train her, but she made it clear she wasn't going to let us do that by disappearing every time we mentioned it." He motioned to the last place we saw her. "I dunno how she does it, but she's good. She uses buncha techniques, like stealth, undercover, stealing, and other things. Even the dog." Yusuke added.  
  
Jade had sat down, and closed her eyes, as if she was trying to remember something, or someone, 'Does she know this Jaran?' I wondered, but she stood up, smiled and asked,  
  
"So, where to, should we cross the mountain? It's going to be dark, and I really don't want to spend the night here."  
  
Everyone murmured their agreements, and we started over the path that led us over to the other side. About half way up, Kabache reappeared again, just out of nowhere and for no reason. She silently walked towards the back, separating Hiei and Kuwabara just in time. Kuwabara had made some 'short-people' comment and was about to get cut into two pieces by a short fire demons kantana.  
  
The dog came up front off Jade and me, enjoying leading the pack, would stop to sniff something, but never let us get in front of him. I got the same feeling about this dog as I did about the spy. they were both up to something.  
  
~Raven's comments- please review! I wrote this story so I can end it! Bye for now! I must find some sugary snow, Hiei better not have eaten all of it! SSSUUUUUUUUUUGGGGARRRRYYYYYY SSSSSNNNNOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)~  
  
Indygo: *off in the shadows, hiding the bucket of ice cream under her arm* Heeheehee. 


	3. Shadow Fight

Raven: HIEI!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Raven walks into the room to see Hiei holding a bucket of sugary snow that was almost empty, and many other empty one laying around his feet...* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Raven: How could you!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Indygo: More sugary snow Hiei? *sees Raven* Oh, hello!  
  
Raven: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you Indygo!!!!! GIVE ME THE SUGARY SNOW!!!! *Pulls out Kantana and runs towards Indygo* You will die TRAITOR!  
  
Hiei: *Counter attacks* Hn.  
  
Raven: Your working for her?????  
  
Hiei: HN.  
  
Raven: KURAMA!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *comes out from behind Indygo holding a bucket of sugary snow* Umm...  
  
Raven: I hate all of you.  
  
Kurama: Um...*sweetly* Raven Kitsune doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Um.... Raven..... Are you okay?  
  
Raven: I hate you.  
  
Kurama: *sad puppy eyes* but... but...  
  
Raven: I still hate you. *Walks off*  
  
Kurama: RAVEN!!! *drops ice cream and runs after her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Triangle Love, Chapter 3: The Mountain Itself~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama watched Jade walking. The road had become thinner as they got closer to the other side of the mountain, so under the lead of Kabache's dog. He didn't like them getting in front; growling when they wanted to take the lead. They finally gave up and let him have his way. He seemed to know where they were going, anyways.  
  
Eventually they were forced to walk single file due to the thinning path: Jade had taken up the space in between Kurama and the dog, (who he was still wary of) following him was Yusuke, and then Kuwabara before Hiei with Kabache separating them. It started getting a little colder and rockier. If anyone stepped off the path, they'd go tumbling to their death.  
  
Jade stopped suddenly as the dog started to growl, and reached for her kantana.  
  
"Shadow demon!" Jade hissed, loud enough for the line to hear, pulling out her weapon. The dog , and Kabache, Hiei noticed, disappeared again ("What-? Hn."). Kurama pulled out his rose, turning it into a whip, not knowing exactly how bad this was. They were trapped on a thin piece of land, one wrong step and... let's not think about that.  
  
"Well, this certainly isn't good." Kurama said. Suddenly Jade was gone too. "What the-?"  
  
"Kurama!" She yelled down to the kitsune, who looked up to see her head sticking over a ledge. Hiei jumped up to join her, and helped pull Yusuke and Kuwabara up, while Jade stuck out her hand and helped Kurama. The shadow demon appeared in front of them, floating just feet from the ledge, snarling.  
  
He turned and attacked with his sword, using a wide, horizontal cresent slash. Everyone fell to their knees, and all felt their hair cut millimeters shorter. Jade jumped back to her feet, extended a fist, shouted, and sent several green fireballs in the demon's direction. The demon disappeared after being hit by two, screaming into a green flame that seemed as if it tried eat him.  
  
"He's still around!" Jade warned.  
  
The others all stared at her, thinking,  
  
'Green fire?' 'She's a green fire demon!' 'Holy cheese on rye!' 'Hn.'  
  
The shadow demon reappeared, silently, behind Kurama. It tried another attack on the, seemingly oblivious, kitsune, but Kurama suddenly whipped around. He sent his rose whip out and attached it to the demons leg, which disappeared along with the rest of the shadow. Again.  
  
'We need to do something and quick...' Jade thought, and pondered, then; 'I got it!' Jade walked over to Kurama and whispered to him.  
  
"I got an idea, when I say 'go' get your rose whip around his ankles." Kurama wondered what she was up to, but nodded that he would do as she said. Jade walked out Kurama's whip length away from him and waited. The shadow demon appeared, but instead of dodging his attack, she let him. He grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the ground. The others stepped forward in unison to help her, but Kurama held them back. The demon had Jade pinned to the ground.  
  
"NOW!" Jade screamed. The demon tried disappearing, but Jade grabbed his wrists. Kurama's whip held him in place.  
  
Yusuke grinned in sudden understanding, pointing his finger at the shadow demon. "Sayonara!"he jeered, and sent his Rei gun right through the shadow's heart. It screeched horribly, and like other shadow demons, it burst into ashes. Jade was covered in them. She tried to stand up, but bent over and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Jade!" Kurama ran over to her, "you okay?" He asked her. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm fine." She said and started to stand up. Not being able to, she fell into Kurama's chest. Kurama let her lean on him as he helped her stand. 'Her wounds will be completely healed soon,' he reminded himself, 'As she has the gift of healing....' With in a few minutes, to Kurama's relief, she was able to stand on her own, though she still limped a little.  
  
Kurama went over to talk to Hiei.  
  
"That was close." He whispered.  
  
"I know." Hiei answered, "We need to leave now."  
  
"What about Kabache?" Kurama wanted to know. They couldn't abandon her here.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said, guesturing to the path below. Kabache and the dog were staring up at them, looking bored. Somehow, they both swiftly climbed up onto the ledge.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara, not noticing, continued their conversation.  
  
"Man, that chick's a wimp. She just totally bailed on us!"  
  
"That dog's just as bad."  
  
"They're both huge scaredy cats."  
  
Indy, all of a sudden, let fly a loud bark right behind the two. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed like little girls (much to everyone else's amusement).  
  
Kabache whacked them across the back of their heads, first with a frying pan, then a broomstick. Jade laughed harder and Hiei smirked even more, as Kurama wondered where those things had come from.  
  
"Don't diss my dog!" she sneered. Then sighed. "You think so little of me, Spirit Detective. I was scouting." She turned to the rest. "This world used to branch off the Makai." she explained. "Several demons were stranded here after the separation, and have been living here since. This mountain we're on right now? This is the mountain of shadow demons."  
  
Kabache looked over at Hiei, who nodded his head, saying to Kurama, "Let's get moving." Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up, rubbing their heads. They all climbed off the ledge and started walking, Yusuke and Kuwabara keeping there distance from the random object wielder, Kabache.  
  
Indy somehow got into the lead. Before long, like the rest of the group, Indy was tired, and started walking slower and slower. Soon, Jade was having trouble not stepping on his paws.  
  
"Can I get in front?" She asked him, and tried to sneak around, but he growled again. Yusuke started complaining behind Jade.  
  
"It's getting dark, more shadow demons are gonna come out, we won't be able to fight them, so we need to pick up the pace, baka DOG!" Yusuke suddenly fell over, as he was hit in the head by an apple that Kabache threw at him, from her spot between Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"HEY!" He yelped.  
  
"Don't make fun of my INDY!" Kabache screeched. Everyone turned around to stare, and she turned a little pink. This was the first time she had raised her voice at any of them.  
  
"Apparently the spy won't take any crap about her dog from anyone." Hiei commented. Indy made an agreeing bark.  
  
"We do need to move faster, though! If the sun sets, and we're still on this mountain, then we're going to have one hell of a fight on our hands! One that I can't see even Kabache and, uh, Indy, escaping from." Jade explained, hoping not to be attacked by an apple herself.  
  
Kabache sighed again, and said something of scolding tone to Indy, in a language none of them understood. Indy looked up instantly and started off again at a trot, though now he was starting to pant and wheeze loudly. The others followed silently for the rest of the way, giving Indy slightly worried glances.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kuwabara asked, turning around to look past Kurama at Kabache.  
  
"He's an old dog." Kabache simply replied.  
  
"Really?" Kurama said, turning around himself. "How old?"  
  
"Over a hundred-fifty, somewhere around there. I lost count."  
  
"Uh... in dog years?"  
  
"No, ningen years." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Kabache said, suprised. "He's a ningen dog. How'd you know?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Well if that wasn't lucky." Jade stated as the sun began disappearing. The group had made it through the mountain with out having to fight anything.  
  
Kurama breathed a sigh of relief when the group came onto a wood that was full of living trees, nice thick evergreens, too. The smell of pine was everywhere and needles and pine cones littered the ground. He could sense the lives of many animals living here.  
  
He smiled, closed his eyes and stretched his arms. Indy seemed to get the same idea, and lowered himself to the ground for a quick cat-er, - dog nap. Kabache sat down beside him and leaned her back against a tree, stroking the dog's long, black, silky fur. Hiei climbed up the tree. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jade all collapsed simultaneously, laughing with relief to be off the damn mountain. The boys started a pinecone fight, and Hiei climbed back down.  
  
"I see some smoke rising just past this tree." He said. "Maybe someone's there that can help us."  
  
They headed off again, minus Kabache and Indy who disappeared (that was starting to seem normal now) hoping to find somewhere to stay for the night.  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
Indygo: *has arm around Hiei, who is too busy with his SS to notice, while Kurama chases Raven around in the background* Fyi, I edited this chapter. Now you all know what happens if you diss my dog. Beware! R&R! 


	4. Casa and Kisses

Raven: (she's sitting in the corner of her closet) Hm... he won't find me here...  
  
Kurama: Uh.... Jade... what are you doing in the closet?  
  
Raven: Go away! You're with the traitor!  
  
Kurama: No I'm not!  
  
Raven: YEAH YOU WERE!  
  
Kurama: Fine then, see if I give you any of the sugary snow I stole for you!  
  
Raven: Huh? Really?  
  
Kurama: Sure, let me go get it..... *runs to the ice-cream shop contently located out side of the, well, place they were at, kept secret due to raving fan girls* Here!  
  
Raven: Sugary SNOW! Someone do the disclaimer !*dived into the sugary snow*  
  
Kurama :Hiei!!!  
  
Hiei: NO *Kurama pulls out a gallon of more sugary snow* Okay. Jade doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything 'sept the world there in an Jade and Casa! Indy and Kabache are property of Indygo! *sits down and eats*  
  
Kurama: Chapter 4!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Casa and kisses~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group traveled on through dusk, through the seemingly endless trees. Kurama, just glad to be somewhere with living things, walked at a slow pace, admiring the not-quite-so-dark-yet sky and the life around him. Not that they had much choice of how fast they were walking.  
  
Indy had returned about half-an-hour into the expedition, minus his gothic demon counterpart. Now that they were out of danger, he had taken up his slow pace again, only this time it was Yusuke stumbling over the dog. Jade had taken up the vacant spot of Kabache. Yusuke and Kuwabara were chatting and Hiei had taken up the spot next to his silent friend.  
  
Indy suddenly froze, when he spotted a silhouetted figure in the shadows. He started a low, rumbling growl, but it didn't go anywhere, because Yusuke instantly tripped, stumbled, and fell atop the poor mutt. Two yelps echoed in the darkness.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" The figure spoke up in a dark, male voice. He didn't seem too interested in whether or not they actually needed help. It was the "Hi, can I help you?" of a person waking up in the middle of the night to find a stranger in the house.  
  
Jade looked over at him, thinking, 'He seems....'  
  
"Jade?" He asked suddenly, realization clear in his voice. Stepping in to the light, the group saw him. He was tall with messy, purpely-bluish hair that hung in his face. He also had what looked like wings. His features were dark, he had the 'whatever' look about him, and something... something about him... made them all want to be able to trust him, even Hiei. Of course, this feeling made Hiei distrust him even more.  
  
"Casa?" Jade questioned. They stared at each other for a second. Then, as Yusuke and Indy were struggling to their feet, a twig snapped, and she exploded with a burst of energy, running to give him a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed, both smiling like this: ^_^ Kurama looked away, and instantly wondered why he was doing so. He shook himself and looked up again.  
  
"Casa?" Yusuke said the word aloud, testing it on his tongue, then asked, "You know him?"  
  
Jade turned around to the group with an awesome smile."Casa here is one of my old friends!" She chirped. "One of the only green fire demons left, actually. What are you doing here?" She asked him, turning back around to her old friend.  
  
Casa grinned. "I run an inn and tavern down here in the valley. Always wanted to... I don't get much service, though. The few sentient beings around here usually prefer to sleep in the trees. (Hiei's eye twitched.) Doesn't really matter, since here you don't need money. It's like my own mansion most of the time. Come, come on, you all could use a rest and it's getting late."  
  
Without another word, Casa leapt off into what seemed to be the direction of the inn. Indy, sensing that his spot in front was about to be taken, growled a bark and tore off after him. Jade turned to the spirit detectives, looking hopeful. They all exchanged glances, shrugged, and hurried off in pursuit.  
  
Five minutes later, Casa ushered them all into his inn. The building was magnificently huge ("I had plenty of free time to build it. When I get bored I add on five rooms.") It reminded Suichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jade of a ski lodge. A royal ski lodge, maybe. It towered over the highest trees (which were pretty high) and countless chimneys rose out of the different layers of roofs, though only one was smoking. The base was set in stone, each one larger then the entire group. Not a single member of the group believed that Casa had done this all on his own, not without any magic, no matter how much time he had. It was the size of a freaking shopping mall!  
  
"No no no..." Casa cooed to Indy, sticking his foot out to keep him from entering. The dog looked up at him and whined. "Sorry! No doggies allowed." He turned to Jade. "This little bishonen belong to you?"  
  
"No. He's Kabache's." Jade wouldn't say anymore. Spirit Detective work like this was classified. Casa shut the door before Indy could get in.  
  
On the inside, the inn was nowhere near as magnificent. The rooms and halls were all very small. The place must have been a maze to navigate through when you needed a bathroom at night.  
  
"How many rooms do you got?" Kuwabara asked, over the indignant barks of a certain little dog outside, looking around.  
  
"Lost count." Casa said. "Plenty of guests rooms, a kitchen and bathhouse on each floor. In the very center there's a nice big swimming pool, hot tub to the side, and a Sake Tavern's in the other room. Still a little humble, f 'you ask me. Still got a lot to add on."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. In the background, Indy started howling.  
  
"S...Sake?" Yusuke piped up.  
  
"Tavern's just right there." Casa said, pointing to a side door.  
  
At the front door, everyone heard two click-clacks, and then several scratching noises.  
  
"GAH! Not my imported-hand carved-shaped-and-designed-redwood door!" He took off in a scamper for the handle, and opened the door. Indy trotted in right past him, little claws clicking on the hardwood floors.  
  
They all filed in to the empty tavern, which looked like it was supposed to fit a lot more than 6 & a dog. (Editors note: That's the same as the crowd at the very first Ramones gig, for all you punk rockers!) Casa said to make themselfves at home. Being the typical host, he offered drinks to them, but everyone declined except for Yusuke, who was hoping to find some sake in there.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Yusuke asked, as he sat himself on the bar stool, while Casa went behind it to pour his and Yusuke's drinks..  
  
"I'm a Raven-demon. Jade and I were taught the secrets of green fire by the same master." Casa explained. He saw Yusuke's confused look continued, "See, fire demons start out just normal, but when the chosen ones turn ten, they gain their green fire and are sent off to a master demon to teach them."  
  
"It's just that simple?" Yusuke wondered. He'd thought that Green fires were more intriguing than that. "What happened to them all?" he questioned, remembering something Jade had said about there being only around five left in the whole world.  
  
"Well, being a green fire demon is special. Not many are born to be a green fire demon. If we all get together, though, we make up a pretty decent army. One army in a whole universe, however..." He hovered. "We have a gathering where we all meet, get to know each other, then pick who we want to be our master. Or sometimes the master finds the pupil. Things happen, but teachers and students find each other." Yusuke gave another confused look, so he continued. " We have one master who teaches us the basics, but there are different types of weapons and types of demons that are trying to learn to work with. So, Jade for instance, uses a kantana and is a kitsune (well, half, I can't remember what her Dad is), so she wouldn't want to practice Raven Demon techniques with a Rei Gun, would she?" Yusuke pondered this. He kept thinking, and noticed that Casa was watching him over the rim of his drinking glass. Yusuke hesitated, nodded, and despite all caution, proceeded to tell him who they all were, and what they were doing here. For some reason, he trusted him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~the next room~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Yusuke and Casa left the room, the rest of the group found the lounge, a high ceiling, carpeted room with a monster fireplace and several big couches. This was where the smoke had been coming from that they'd seen earlier. You could look up into the spotlight and see stars twinkling overhead.  
  
Everyone took a seat by the fire place, warming to it's motherly glow. Indy started to lay down then all of a sudden, leapt to his feet as if something had bit him. He looked around intently at the group, tail erect, curly little ears pushed forward, as they all stared back at him.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, immediately regretting speaking. Indy bounded over in front him, his tail starting to wave like a long, black fan. His whole body wiggled as his tail shook more. He started bouncing up on his front paws spun around in a little circle, barked, and repeated. The group laughed nervously as he ran to each one of them, always returning to Hiei, who was the most confused. "Does this strange creature want something from us?"  
  
If Indy did want something, no one was able to figure it out.  
  
"Maybe he wants to play!" Jade said, reaching out to pat him on the head but he ducked out of reach as lightning would, and barked seriously. Then he smiled- as dogs do- excitedly again and wiggled once more. Quite strange for the dog who had been to tired to walk just earlier.  
  
Kurama tried bringing him close and stroking his long, gorgeous fur (a certain kitsune was reminded of himself) Indy stood still for a moment, but his tail started whacking Kuwabara in the leg. Pretty soon, he broke free and started jumping around.  
  
"I'll figure it out!" Kuwabara declared, and dropped to his hands and knees. He imitated Indy to his face, hitting every motion almost perfect. Kurama and Jade stared to laugh harder then they had been. Hiei smirked at the stupidness of the human and the mysterious fondness Indy had found in him (Indy still kept returning to him and licking him or something baka).  
  
Jade fell out of her chair by the fire, into Kurama who was already on the floor. Kurama didn't notice and tried to sit up, but he found Jade there on his lap, still laughing, because Kuwabara started drinking from the water bowl he'd found on the table. Indy meanwhile only danced around more. Kurama still had a smile on his face, but now couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. He decided that he liked it when Jade smiled. Wait, what was he thinking? They'd barely met. She rolled over and placed her hands on his chest- much to his surprise- to pull herself back up onto the couch.  
  
The feeling he got... it just wasn't right. The temptation was too much. Kurama sighed, stood up and walked out of the room. He found himself in a large dining hall. It would have been magnificent if he were not preoccupied.  
  
Jade's eyes followed a certain kitsune out of the room. Suddenly, it was as if she couldn't hear or see Indy and Kuwabara (Hiei had already been silent anyway.) Was something wrong? She stood up and left the dogs to their games, and walked into the dinning room.  
  
"Kurama?" Jade asked softly, so as not to startle him. She suddenly remembered her dream from early this morning. It made her pause, but friendship overcame fear and she asked "Are you alright? You look a little pale..." She couldn't see his face, but his demeanor was that of a paled person. Kurama didn't turn around to face her, or answer, so Jade walked over to him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and swiveled him around. He still wouldn't look at her, only the ground. She brought her other hand to his chin, and make him look at her. "Do I need to take ya to the doctor?" She teased, laughing lightly, but stopped when she looked in his eyes.  
  
He was... looking into her. There was something there, in that emerald abyss, she didn't know what, but it made her feel weak in the knees. Kurama slowly leaned in closer to her. He touched his nose to hers and closed his eyes. Jade stiffened, and felt his breath mingling with hers. It wasn't too shabby.  
  
She felt two hands rest on her hips, then slowly slide around to her back to pull her even closer to him. He was so close now, and so gentle... she nervously placed her arms around him in a small hug, still not sure what he was doing. She hadn't known Kurama long, was this normal behavior for him?  
  
The emerald abysses reopened, and Jade swallowed. He pulled back, just a little bit, enough so he could look at her lips... His eyes flickered up to hers for a moment, those wide, innocent, amethyst eyes, and in that moment made his decision.  
  
Kurama pulled in close again... and gently placed his lips on hers. If Jade's eyes had been wide before, they were most certainly wide now. She almost pulled away in surprise, but those arms were holding her ever-so close. Both mouths were shut and no one was really doing anything, just sort of standing there, getting used to each other. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, binding her to him even more. That was when he kissed her- really kissed her, and it was a good thing he was holding her, because the green fire demon's eyes fluttered shut as she melted. He broke away for a millisecond to catch his breath, then dove in again befor Jade could even find hers. This time, his tong parted her lips, and tickled her gently on the inside of her mouth. Jade moved her hands up his shoulder blades and let them rest on his shoulders. He held them there a little longer.  
  
Slowly, he pulled away. Kurama stared, unable to do otherwise. Jade didn't open her eyes, but lowered her head so it rested on his shoulders, letting her hands fall to his side. The dog could still be heard in the background, along with the sound of Yusuke, Hiei and Casa laughing at Indy and Kuwabara.  
  
Jade suddenly remembered the real world. She opened her eyes and looked up into Kurama's with alarm. This was not some romantic fantasy boy, this was her partner! You weren't supposed to get further then friendship when it came to Spirit Detective relationships! She backed up, yanking her back from his arms. His eyes widened in suprise and horror. Not being able to handle it, she pushed away and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Raven: *eats second a gallon of sugary snow* SUGARY SNOW!  
  
*Indygo is lurking around in the shadows* 


	5. Confusion

Raven: *Eating sugary snow*  
  
Kurama: HI! Here's the new chapter!  
  
Indygo: *lurking in the shadows*  
  
Also: e/n: editors note - from Indygo, a/n: authors note from Raven Kitsune  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doggy Dances Must End!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama watched Jade run away. It took a second for him to remember where he was- all he knew was that Jade was, one moment, so close, and the next, she was gone. If he could have smacked himself upside the head, he probably would have done so.  
  
'Why did I do that?' He almost screamed it out loud, though it was certainly loud in his mind. He started to go for his room.  
  
'At least, before, she didn't have a reason to hate me. Now she does. I'm such a friggin idiot!' He found a room that suited him- not to far into the inn, but with a nice view and many animal furs that the fox in him found rather nice.  
  
He sat down on the bed and watched the sky, but would not sleep at all that night.  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
I was trying to get away from that baka dog (what a kozo, I bet he gets it from Kabache, though I don't understand why he likes me so.) , so I had left the room. I came into the hall between the fireplace-room and the one Kurama and Jade were in.  
  
Suddenly, she had burst through the door. The look on her face was one of total confusion and fear, which startled me. I looked around. Kuwabara was still acting like a ningen with the dog, and now Yusuke and Casa were joining them. I was the only one who noticed her run for the rooms.  
  
Kurama walked slowly out later. He wore a stunned look and was staggering a little all the way up the stairs.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I went into the dining room, but nothing was there, nothing dangerous that I could sense. I mean, if there was something dangerous there, I'm sure I would know. There was nothing. So why.?  
  
I found Kurama's room (don't ask how.) I banged on the door several times but there was no answer. Refusing to doubt myself, I opened the door. Kurama was sitting on his bed, looking like he was in a trance. I knew better than to disturb the redheaded kitsune.  
  
I went outside, not wishing to be lost in the inn, and preferring my trees to a bed any day. I climbed into one of the taller ones and found a nice thick branch. I watched the stars for a while, and felt myself drift away.  
  
Suddenly, a pale face with two large, doglike eyes was suddenly very close, looking at me.  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
Kabache stared for a second, a little wide-eyed at my reaction. Then she nearly fell out of the tree with laughter.  
  
"Hn." I responded to the awful, ridiculing noise. She couldn't stop herself and she kept going. How the hell did she sneak up on me!  
  
Damn kozos, they must be turning me soft.  
  
"What do you want?" I growled at her, pissed that she was able to sneak up on me. Then, out of nowhere, a girl popped out from behind her.  
  
She was about my height, wearing an outfit much like mine, only it was purple. Her sleeves were quarter length, showing some cut marks on her wrists...  
  
"What are you looking at?" She said, a little irritated, with shy sweetness as she hid her hands behind her back..  
  
"Hn." Something about her made me like her - so I hated her even more.  
  
"I'm Mikki," She said with a sly smile. I didn't answer but climbed higher in the tree for no reason other than embarrassment. 'That stupid Kabache' I thought.  
  
~Nobodies POV!~  
  
Kabache looked up into the tree, sighed, and turned back to Mikki.  
  
"Okay, he's a weirdo. He didn't even try to question what you're doing here."  
  
"I don't mind." Mikki said softly. Kabache looked back up into the tree.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't mean to startle him. I wanted to talk to him about. you know what? Never mind. Let me take you into the inn, I know it up and down from my scouting. I'll introduce you to our gang."  
  
"Nah." Mikki sighed. She looked off away from the soft yellow glow of the inn. (e/n: the lights in the windows, people) "I have someplace I'd rather sleep. I promise, though, that I'll come back in the morning and be your guide."  
  
"Their guide." Kabache said, with an evil smirk. "Not mine. I'm not even in the group, I just give the warnings and get the info. Once this job's over, I'm collecting the other half of my money and ditching. Probably find myself a nice home in the Ningenkai where Indy can live."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind, you'll see."  
  
Kabache walked into the lobby alone.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the amazing Houdini." Yusuke said. "Where'd you go this time, bitch?" '  
  
"Yusuke!!!" Kuwabara cried. "Don't call a girl that!!!"  
  
"But I'm a dog spirit." Kabache said bluntly. "I'm a bitch."  
  
Everyone blinked, except for Indy, who, delighted to see his mistress return, started dancing harder and more energetically at her feet.  
  
"Indy..." Kabache cooed at the dog. Her normal mischievous face became chibi-eyed and loving. She dropped to her knees and hugged her dog. "Hey there puppy! How's my doggie?" She said. "You miss me? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Yusuke stared even more, amazed that she talked like that to her dog. Indy started his dance again and Kabache reached into her pocket and produced a small bag of dog food he could eat from. The black mutt snarfed down the food, and went along happily, still chewing as Kuwabara, Casa, and Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"How come we didn't think of that?" they asked themselves. Kabache muttered "baka" under her breath at the dumbfounded boys, called Indy back, and then went to find her a room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Morning came and when the group was finally all up, they headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Jade was expertly avoiding Kurama, she felt bad, but she was so confused! She barely knew him, he barely knew her, Spirit Detectives weren't supposed to get romantically involved! Damn! It was so simple, why couldn't he see?  
  
If it was so simple, why was she sweating over it so much?  
  
If Jade was confused, she became more confused after Kabache's story on the girl, Mikki Kitkat. Kabache simply introduced Mikki as the new member to the expedition, a guide, and nothing more. That was it. No background info, nothing about who she was, or why she had those cuts on her arms. It wasn't like Kabache didn't know, because Kabache knew everything.  
  
The girl was quiet, she had a sweetness about her that made Jade think of Kurama, which made her- mad, embarrassed, sad, and confused. When she talked, though, she sounded like Hiei. "I want to get out of this world." She said. "It has too many bad memories from me. Kabache said she'd take me out if I babysat- (evil look from Kabache) - I mean, uh, guide you through the realm."  
  
Hiei came in through the front door, and sat down with everyone else as Casa laughed and merrily dished out the grub. Kurama filled him in on what Kabache and Mikki said, less for Hiei's benefit and more for his own embarassment.  
  
Hiei, bored with everyone already, looked around the table for a good escape. He saw Mikki, and noted her change of clothes. She was now in a long black trench coat, with a blood red top, and black pants. Her hair flowed freely about her head.  
  
'Damn she's hott.' Hiei thought "Damn SHUT UP!' he told himself, suddenly very confused.  
  
Kurama, catching Hiei's thoughts, chuckled, but stopped when he was thrown a death glare.  
  
/Shut-up Kitsune!/  
  
//Make me.//  
  
/Hn../ Hiei pretended to become very interested in his food. He noticed a small paper on the table among the pancakes and French toast.  
  
"Jade," He said, handing her the note as she took a seat next to him. Like he was going to read it.  
  
Jade read out loud - "Morning, sorry I can't join you for breakfast, but I had some errands to run. I'll be back soon, if you would please wait up for me, I have a question for all of you. See you soon! Signed, Casa."  
  
Everyone exchanged clances when they realized Casa was already gone.  
  
"Dude, Casa pulled a Kabache!" Yusuke laughed. Then he yelped in surprise when a certain black dog under the table barked loudly.  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama.  
  
/I don't trust him/  
  
//There's nothing wrong with him.// Kurama enforced.  
  
For the second time in twelve hours, Hiei turned around to find Kabache RIGHT THERE. He jumped again, "Casa's not who Jade thinks he is." she whispered. Then, went back to eating.  
  
Of course, Hiei was only more confused because he thought Casa was untrustworthy, but Kabache had warned him like he wasn't untrustworthy, but then again did Kabache know that Hiei thought that and think that he thought the other thing.  
  
Ah, the poor confused mind of a half-breed..  
  
When they were done, Jade stood up, to collect the dishes, but they had all disappeared, and then in a second reappeared, clean. Jade stared in wonder, shrugged, then got up and went into the lobby and sat by the lit fire, thinking to herself. The group wondered out side, but Kurama held back and sat down next to Jade.  
  
Oh dearie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Raven: *Silently eating sugary snow*  
  
Kurama: Looks ready to attack  
  
Raven: *mouth full* wadz oop? 


	6. triangle

Kurama: gahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Raven: huh? *looks up from sugary snow* KURAMA!!!  
  
Kurama: *crying robbed of sugary snow* NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Indygo: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I HAVE THE SUGARY SNOW!!! *Holds up Kurama's sugary snow* NOW HIEI WILL BE MINE!!! *runs off*  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: here, *hands him a spoon and some sugary snow*  
  
Kurama: YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: *smiles*  
  
Kurama: Here's chapter 6! Remember, a/n=authours note (from Raven) and e/n=editors note (from Indygo)  
  
***************************************Sweetness**************************** **************  
  
Jade's POV!  
  
Kurama smiled as he sat down next to me, or rather, tried to smile. What was plastered on his face was a slight tilt in his lips, who were fighting to keep themselves from going any further into that contagious and trademark smile of his. I didn't look at him when he sat down. Instead I moved closer to the fire, which danced higher by my closeness. I don't know what to say to him. I like him I really do, but the whole thing is messed up.  
  
When this is over he has to go back to the human realm. Koenma hasn't told them yet, but I'm a one-time member. The human looking body I am in isn't going to be around much longer. See, they haven't been told, but I'm dead, and when a demon dies in human form, they never know if they will return to demon form. That's why I am here; to make sure Koenma will let me live.  
  
My father killed me that night. The dream I had of Kurama was me watching my death. When I finally realized it, Koenma sent me back for one reason, to help Yusuke and the others one last time, and maybe be able to earn my redemption. My powers had been released to a greater form then they ever could have achieved when bound in that human body.  
  
The dream with Youko Kurama there, it confused me still, I barley knew him at all. We had gained a friendship at the beginning of this journey. Before we left the human realm, I had been tempted to tell him what had happened, but I didn't. But he still fell in love with me. And now, I had feelings for him.  
  
It was like a triangle, a triangle with me in the middle corner. On one side was Kurama, and the other was Death...  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." He started, but something came over me as he spoke. Not being able to stop myself, I cut him off with a kiss. It startled him at first, but he quickly recovered.  
  
Kurama's POV!!!!!!!  
  
She surprised me! I didn't think that she liked me, I thought she hated me. I moved my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Her kiss soft and sweet, I wanted more of her, more of her kiss. Her hands traveled up my chest entangled themselves in my hair behind me. I pushed my tounge lightly through her lips, parting them.  
  
She tasted as sweet as her kiss. I was addicted. I wanted- no, needed more. Moving my kiss slowly across her jaw line, I could feel her breath on my face, and she whispered my name in my ear. She moaned even at my slightest touch, when my hands had found a way to push off the shortened trench coat, and lift the straps of the tight fitting leather shirt underneath to move it down, exposing her shoulders and some of her chest. My mouth began slowly caressing the exposed area, my hands holding gently on the small of her back. I held her close.  
  
She just seemed to fit there in my arms, like she was made for them....  
  
"Kurama," She whimpered, "please, stop...". Her request was sincere, but still came out too weak and forced. I stopped and looked into her eyes, and was suddenly startled by what I saw.  
  
"Why are you crying love?" I asked. I couldn't explain the feeling that came over me, seeing the tears well up in her eyes like that. I was moved, and I wanted to hold her and kiss her more, but in a different sort of way. I wanted to comfort her, tickle her, do anything to make that sad look go away and never return. I started to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Don't," She whispered softly. She pushed my hands away and stood up. Straightening her shirt, she reached down for her coat, but I grabbed it first.  
  
"Kurama, please." Her eyes held so much sadness, it was making me want to cry. I just... just couldn't let her go like this... I stood up and pulled her body next to mine, and held her gentley. I started softing her hair, and she started crying harder, laying her head on my chest.  
  
"Jade," I said softly, after a moment had passed and she had calmed a bit. I cupped her chin with my hand and tilted it toward me. "What's wrong?" I asked. She was fine just a second ago.  
  
"Kurama, I can't. You don't understand now, but I can't!" Jade choked. She pulled away, hard, pushing against me, forcing my arms to let her go. She ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Jade..." I whispered her name after her. I swallowed hard. It was almost time to leave, he realized. He desperately tried to push thoughts of Jade away from him and quickly left the room. I didn't like not knowing what to do here...  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
Outside, everyone was lounging on or hanging out near to the gargantuan porch. Hiei, Kabache, and Mikki were all standing together, discussing something in quiet voices. If it weren't for the suspisously mischevious grin Kabache always had (the one that was starting to piss off Hiei), one might of thought they were planning a mutiny. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the porch chairs, laughing over something, and Indy looked like he had dropped dead on the porch steps in his sleep.  
  
Casa stepped out of the trees with a large smile on his face. There was a small spring in his step as he waved at them all. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved back, happily. Indy thumped his tail against the wood, but he could have just been dreaming about something. Mikki gave a nervous little wave as Kabache and Hiei frowned.  
  
"Hello everyone." He chirped. Hiei, Kabache and Mikki all turned away from him and went back to discussing what they had been. Looking rather confused, he turned back to see Kurama, coming outside on the porch. He already had his own look of confusion and sadness newly plastered on his face.  
  
'What happened here?' Casa thought. Five minutes and already those three looked like they're plotting something, Kurama was sad, and the baka dog had definately declared that stair his own because he wouldn't budge when Casa walked up the steps. He took a seat next to Yusuke and Kuwabara, the only concious ones acknowledging his presence.  
  
"So, Yusuke," He started, "It's going to be so lonely here at the inn when you guys go. I never know how much I miss company untill it arrives. You mind if I join your group for a while?" He asked it slowly, with an unrefuseable smile on his face. " I can fight, and hunt and I can read the Jasran script. It may come in handy, if you're going to be going to the temples around here. They hold the secrets to our past, and maybe you can find Jaran there. I've heard he's been seen around them before." Kuwabara couldn't take it!  
  
"Urameshi!" He hissed at him, "You told him! You sleaze! Your suposta keep everything a secret! Have you no honor???"  
  
Hiei heard this and growled to the others. Mikki looked stunned and Kabache laughed to herself. Kurama heard it, but wasn't paying attention, nor did he care. He trusted Casa. Casa looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, I never knew it was supposed to be classified. I was just wondering why a whole group comes up here. Now that I know anyway, can I still come?" He asked nervously.  
  
"....I guess so." Yusuke answered, having seen everyone's reaction but deciding he didn't care. He still trusted him. Kuwabara too mumbled his agreements- he already knew about it so why not? Casa grinned and expressed his gratitude.  
  
"Thanks a lot, guys. Well, I guess we should start off... oh, wait, where's Jade?"  
  
"Upstairs." Kurama mumbled.  
  
"Really? I guess I'll go get her..." he stood up and walked inside, and came back out with a very quiet and out of character Jade. Her dazed look almost matched Kurama's, but her feelings weren't as transparent.  
  
Casa, oblivious to this, dragged her down the stairs, saying, "Allons!"(e/n: "Let's go!" I dunno, maybe he's from France. I put that in cuz I was bored.)  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, startling Indy, who barked and then realized where he was, so he went to join Kabache, who flashed a peace sign at Hiei and Mikki before taking off and disappearing.  
  
Jade fell, quietly, into the back. She was avoiding Kurama, he could tell, so he walked up to the middle, placing Hiei between them. Casa talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara while their new guide, Mikki walked in front.  
  
Casa, after clearing it with Yusuke, told her about a temple where Jaran might be. He didn't know where it was, but Mikki seemed to. She adjusted their path and headed toward it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Indygo: *hyper* Yay! That was a good chapter Raven! I got to edit it AND eat surgary snow with Hiei!Yay!!  
  
Hiei: *surrounded by boxes of sugary snow everywhere and looking like this; @_O with his eye twitching* QUIT TALKING AND GIVE ME MORE SNOW! MORE! MORE! NOW!!!  
  
Indygo: YAY!!  
  
Hiei: SNOW!!!  
  
Indygo: YAY!! *glomp*  
  
Hiei: O_O oof! ouch... X_x  
  
Indygo: HAHAHA! HE'S ALL MINE! MINE!!!  
  
e/n: Btw, so is Kabache but Raven's just borrowing her (She stars in Shadow in the Snow, one of my fics). Jade and Casa belong to Raven. Indy is a real life dog, but his character belongs to me. (He's in Shadow in the Snow, too). Neither of us own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Man, I am getting so sick of disclaimers...)  
  
****** Somewhere else***************  
  
Kurama: We must avenge the sugary snow theft!  
  
Ravev: What were you thinking?  
  
Kurama: Here's the plan! *whisperes* 


	7. Finding Love But Not For Kitsune's

It was midday when Kabache rejoined the group, with Indy. He immideatley ran to the front of the line again, where Mikki looked down at him and smiled. Kabache stepped up to join her.  
  
"Hey, you're back!"Mikki chirped. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I found a male strip club." Kabache answered dryly.  
  
"... oh, right... heh, I forgot, classified info..."  
  
"Look, where are YOU going?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Indy, he's leading..."  
  
"He never knows what's going on, he just walks in front. Where are we going??"  
  
"To the Jasran temple." Casa said, setting a hand on Kabache's shoulder. She jumped and jerked away, looking startled. He stared for a second, then explained;"It's a place where Kitsoto Jaran might be. You know, Jasran, Jaran...."  
  
Kabache raised an eyebrow. "Right, and you know all about him, don't you?" Casa and Mikki both stared. Kabache looked away. ".... sorry, that was uncalled for... oh, look, we're here!"  
  
There was a silence in the whole group as they stared at it... all it was was a giant door on a mountain, yet somehow... more...  
  
"I don't like the looks of this..." Mikki squeaked. Casa put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, but didn't look too sure himself.  
  
"I've only heard rumour about this place..." Kabache said quietly, but showed no emotion. Indy, on the other hand, fell towards the end of the line and pushed himself closer to Hiei. Hiei frowned down at it. Kabache grinned as if the giat ominous dark door that felt like more than evil wasn't there, and followed Indy. Hiei frowned at her.  
  
"Your 'kozo' (e/n: brat) here keeps coming to me when he wants something. Tell him I am no charity." Kabache flashed her annoying little grin. "He likes you, that's all. I learned long ago, he's got a good taste in men." She winked, and Kurama snickered at the look on Hiei's face.  
  
"Lets go in." Jade said behind them. She walked out ahead of the group, moving closer to the entrance.  
  
Something inside was calling to her....  
  
pulling her in....  
  
Jade opened the door- it made no sound- and let her eyes ajust to the darkness as the group caught up after a moment. Her eyes widened. She couldn't see where this was a good idea, the dead bodies and skeletons had to be a warning, but despite that she couldn't stop her self, she had to get inside.  
  
"Jade...let's... let's not okay? There... there isn't anything in there, I bet." Casa said starting to sweat. Indy whined in agreement. Kabache bent over to give him a reasuring pat and kiss on the head.  
  
"You're the one that said we should come here." Jade answered, coldly. "Lets go." She moved herself inside the entrance hall to the inner temple doors, which were enveloped in darkness. Casa swallowed, and stepped forward... right into Mikki, who had been slowly backing away.  
  
"Sorry." Mikki blurted when she turned around and found herself in the arms of the raven. She blushed slightly and took off after Yusuke and Kuwabara who had headed inside. Casa followed her. Hiei growled softly behind him. Kurama and Kabache both heard it and smirked. Darkness taking over them.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said and followed the suit, the other three on his heels.  
  
"Wow..." Jade said as the group showed up behind her.  
  
"It's not as bad in here." Mikki said with a sigh of relief, looking around. Light flooded in here from a skylight. The inside was amazing. High ceilings decorated in intricate designs cut out of a crimson wood. The floor was a dark black marble that on different light shined red in places. The pillars holding it all up was the same marble as the ground.  
  
Jade headed towards the ceiling high doors at the other end. There were bodies in it. No-... carved into the steel the was what looked like bodies. Contorted, and twisted, all in faces of pain and tourture...  
  
Kurama took notice of the triangle that the bodies formed, no one else saw it though. He took a step further to see it in better light, where sure enough, the contorted bodies formed a perfect triangel. Jade noticed it to and was standing at one of the corners, Kurama at the other. He looked up at the other end, it was another dead body only this one had a crown....  
  
"Isn't this a religous little temple..." Kabache said. Mikki pulled back, once again blushing as she found herself in a certain Raven's arms.  
  
"Jade, lets go back..." Kurama stiffened, for some reason not liking to have Jade anywhere near that door. Hiei again showed no emotion about it. Indy, though, whined into a pathetic little howl-moan, and pushed into her side, looking for protection, but instead pushing her onto Hiei. The two fell on the ground, Kabache on top.  
  
"NO! Something's in there I can feel it! Now Help me get this door open!"  
  
Kabache blinked. No one else had even noticed. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Nothing happened, but she kind of like it. (e/n: ahh, the typical love story, dog meets boy and pushes girl onto boy... btw, Raven's idea, not mine! And I am NOT complaining! ^_^)  
  
"Off, ningen." Hiei hissed, starting to get annoyed. This female made him feel odd.  
  
"I'm not a human. I told you, I'm a bitch-"  
  
"Get. Off. Now."  
  
Kabache smirked. "Oh, right, cuz you'd rather have Mikki on top of you, wouldn't you, or maybe you'd rather be on top?"  
  
Hiei flushed scarlet, but quickly returned to normal. Hiei pushed her off, and stood up, then glared at Kurama, who was trying not to laugh out loud, least he draw attention to them.  
  
Kabache suddenly became interested in her quaking little Indy, and spoke to him in her language again. Was it just the light, or did she look slightly pink?  
  
"It won't open." Jade said, pushing harder on the gigantean doors. Casa looked up at them.  
  
"That's Jasran script on the top. Hmm, lesse... Does anyone have the blood of a human and a demon? That's the only way." He said finally, turning around. Kurama stepped up, but Casa stopped him.  
  
"Did I mention it had to be by birth, not because you dwell in a human?" Casa said. Yusuke looked over at Jade, but she just shrugged.  
  
"Kabache?" Casa questioned looking around. "Where'd they go?" Noticing her and her dog were gone. Hiei looked around but she was gone. Mikki slowly walked towards the doors. Everyone's eyes followed her, as she pressed her palms against the door.  
  
"Mikki?" Casa questioned her.  
  
"I have human and demon blood by birth. My father a demon, my mother a half breed." She said casually. Casa watched the door light up and words appeared around her hands. With out another word he begin to speak.  
  
"aseia aranoina roidith maria nassan uladnda ungarloth." (Light of the underworld unbind the doors of dark) (a/n: i dont know what light is doing in the underworld okay!!!) He read the words, out loud, slowly, and when he finished, the doors begin to move. Mikki jumped backwards. Casa grabbed her and pulled her to him, holding her protectively as they all watched the doors begin to open. (Hiei growled.)  
  
They had no clue what was hidden behind... 


	8. Chupa's!

Indygo: For some reason, Raven won't write her fun disclaimers! Therefore, I have taken over that portion of this story. MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Hiei: *in a straight jacket, and tied to a chair.* Hn. _ Could you quit yappin and give me more sugary snow?????  
  
Indygo: *snatches any sugary snow nearby and holds it close* NO! You went crazy last time! That's why I tied you to a chair!  
  
Indy: *sneaks up behind her, and watches the sugary snow attentively, not moving* /(O.O)\  
  
Hiei: *doesn't notice Indy* How did you do that, anyway?  
  
Indy: Authouress Power!  
  
Indy *gets closer*/(O.O)\  
  
Hiei: You're not the Authouress.  
  
Indygo: No, but I'm the editor. The story belongs to Raven, as does the Fourth Realm she made up, and as do Jade and Casa. Mikki is based after an idea from Chibi Yami Hikari. Kabache is my creation and Indy is a real life dog, but his actual character is mine! (Both are in Shadow in the Snow, my YYH fic, which is finally out!!! Go to to read & review!!! When you're done here, of course...) Everything Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to... that one guy who wrote it (name escapes me). Here in the disclaimer, I am the Authouress!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: T_T Indy just ate all your sugary snow while you were talking.  
  
Indygo: ????????? WHAT???? INDY!!!!  
  
Indy: /O.@)\ *starts barking at random objects and running around the room, doing his little dance and dragging random pillows around*  
  
Indygo: Stop thaaaaaat!!!!  
  
Hiei: ^_^ Ahh... chaotic revenge. Have fun trying to stop him alone while I'm tied to the chair!  
  
Indygo: INDY! GET BACK HERE! NO, GET OUT OF THE FREEZER! NOOO, DON'T EAT THAT!! INDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Oh, and since the disclaimer is over, you loose your authouress powers.... ^_^  
  
******** same time somewhere else*******  
  
Raven & Kurama plot revenge of Kurama's stolen sugary-snow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Indy came back, with little claws clicking on the hard floor. Kabache hadn't come with him. She was doing something outside that he had no intrest in, and she told him that she would return, so he came here. Imeadeatly he scoped out Hiei; the one in whose blood he could smell their (e/n: his and Kabache's) old friend, Yukina.  
  
Indy ran up to him, but then shrank back, when he saw that everyone was looking off into the black abyss behind the opening doorway. He didn't like that- he couldn't hear or smell anything beyond the doors, and that scared him. Instinctively, he pressed himself against Hiei. Indy liked being close to Hiei. He was very warm, much warmer than Yukina had been, and he felt a little comforted, despite the sneer Hiei gave him, before looking back up and saying;  
  
"The doors for some, odd reason opening to the inside..." (a/n: That's not the way doors are suposta open!)(e/n: the you can tell by where the hinges are.)  
  
"It's quiet...." Casa said, when the doors were fully open. Mikki blushed. He was holding her so close, that when he talked, she could feel the vibrations run through his body and hers. He did have a nice voice...  
  
"Lets go!" Jade said, stepping into the tunnel. Her voice echoed for what seemed like forever. The others slowly started to follow, all but Kurama, who looked at Indy. The dog had his ears perked up, and was cocking his head to one side. What does it mean when dogs do that? Aren't they.... hearing something?  
  
"Wait do you hear that?" He asked, starting to hear a strangely.... cute?.... noise starting to echo their way. The others paused, hearing it as well.  
  
"What the friggin' ding dong is that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It sounds like a lot of Echie!" Kuwabara said, suddenly reminded of his cute little kitten. (e/n: How can anyone hate Kuwabara? He's so sweet wiff his wittle kitty!!! Awww! ^_^)  
  
Hiei saw some torches against the wall. They were dusty and covered in cobwebs. Not keeping his gaurd down, he moved to each one (Indy close behind) and lit them with fire, much to his amusement. The torches lit the whole place up. They were in a tunnel, which curved ahead. Kurama picked a torch up, as well as Casa and Yusuke. Jade moved next to Casa for more light.  
  
Kurama felt jealous. He wanted so bad to be close to her. Did she like Casa??? Was that why he couldn't get close????  
  
The noise was getting louder, coming from the stairs.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it's getting closer..." Jade commented. Hiei, Kurama, and the others set themselves to battle position. The shadows of whatever horror they had to fight was looming. It looked bigger, there were so many, Yusuke couldn't see how they could fight that off. The closer they got, their cries got more distorted and horrible, like the bodies on the door.  
  
Casa held Mikki closer, and took her behind the group where Indy had retreated, after handing the torch to Jade, who looked ready to fight. They got closer and closer, moving slowly. Then they came flying forward.  
  
"Attac.... wha....?" Yusuke started cut short when he saw the little fuzzy round creatures that were coming towards them and out the door. They were like those... tribbles? ... from Star Trek. But those were just bland colors, and these one looked like rainbows. They bounced around like friggin Fruity Pebbles! Jade bent down and picked up a small green one. It was so cute, and it automatically jumped on her shoulder and cooed at her like a love sick puppy.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust that?" Casa asked her. Mikki was turning red again, but this time because he was holding her tighter then ever, trying to keep the "things" away, but they seemed just to love her.  
  
"Look at it, its harmless, its so KAWAII! I'm naming it Kitty!" Jade said proudly. The creature jumped up and down on her shoulder accepting the name as it's own. Mikki pulled away from Casa, and ran to pet it. She and Jade started to play with their cute new companion.  
  
"Chu-pa!" IT cooed at the girls.  
  
"What a stupid name." Kabache mumbled, appearing behind them, startling everyone. She stood, shilloetted in the doorway, where the dim skylight suddenly seemed very bright. There was something different about her this time, though Indy and Hiei were the only ones to notice. Hiei turned around, stared, and nodded his aggreement. The name was rather dumb.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Yusuke asked, it looked a lot like Poh, His spirit beast.... thing.  
  
"Yes, the things harmless." Kabache said rather emotionless, "There called Chu-pa's there nothing to worry about."  
  
Jade suddenly stood up, coming back down to reality.  
  
"Lets get moving." She said, brandishing Casa's torch. They walked down the straight path for what seemed like hours (probably was just a few minutes).  
  
"Now what?" Yusuke whined, tired and hungry, when they reached a four-way fork in the road.  
  
"Lets split up." Kabache said. "Yusuke and Kuwabara can go that way (pointing to the far left), Mikki and Casa there (one over to the left) Kurama and Jade there (middle right) and me and Hiei can go in the last one."  
  
"What makes you think we're going to go where you say, bitch?" Hiei stated, not wanting to be alone with his feelings and her at the same time. Indy barked, when he realized Hiei didn't mean that nicely. (a/n: she's a female dog!!) Kurama had no objections, but Jade suddenly looked dead.  
  
"Lets just do it," Casa said, one, wanting to be alone with Mikki and two, noticing that Kabache was looking for her random objects after Hiei's disrespect of her kind....  
  
"Lets go." Jade said, heading off towards the tunnel. They all separated and went their own ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hiei: Maybe chaotic revenge isn't so nice. *Indygo is using him in his chair as a shield against the random pillows Indy is launching at her in his sugar rush* *PILLOW!* Oof!  
  
Indygo: Oh yeah, dog??? TAKE THIS!!! *throws Hiei, chair and all, at Indy, who just barely makes it out of the way before the*  
  
CRRAAASH!!!!!!  
  
Indygo: *tackles Indy while he's still started* WHAT NOW?? WHAT NOW??? HUH??? WHAT NOW, MUTT??? *wrestling violently*  
  
Hiei: *face is smashed into the floor and he can't move at all* ........... kisama...........  
  
******** same time somewhere else*******  
  
Raven & Kurama still ploting revenge of Kurama's stolen sugary-snow. 


End file.
